<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prelude by Roachbugg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406388">Prelude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg'>Roachbugg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles come home from college and reconnects with Parrish</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/gifts">TwistedAmusement13</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Coming back to Beacon Hills after being away for so long was. Surreal. Things were different, but the same. New businesses mixed with old, familiar blending with unfamiliar. Stiles sighed, gripping the wheel of his jeep tightly. It was unfamiliar as well, he’d given Scott </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeep after all. His new one was a new model, even the same color. But it didn’t have the character of his temperamental old vehicle. It ran flawlessly, as one would expect for a vehicle that had rolled off an assembly line less than a year ago. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realize he’d just run a red light until he saw the flashing red and blue lights of the squad car behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Stiles grumbled to himself, pulling over safely to the side of the road. He sighed, grabbing his documents and having them ready as a familiar deputy appeared at his window. “Jordan, long time no see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, didn’t know you were back in town.” Jordan answered smiling at him fondy. “You come back just so you could get away with violating traffic laws?” He asked with a bemused smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was distracted. Things have changed.” Stiles said honestly with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked the deputy over. He was still as gorgeous as ever, warm smile and beautiful green eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some things,” Jordan said with a shrug. “I’ll let you off this time but try and focus on the road for me okay?” Jordan gave him a stern look that was softened by his warm disposition.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “Give me a call when you get off duty, we’ll grab a coffee; or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me on a date?” Jordan replied, bending down and resting his arms on the bottom of the window so he could be at eye level with Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want it to be a date?” Stiles asked, meeting the older man's eyes and biting his lip nervously.  It might be a bit weird to date your ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend but hey he *liked* Parrish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d like that.” Jordan smiled, patting Stiles on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Yeah! Me too…. I’ll uhhh see you this evening?” Stiles stammered suddenly flustered. But that was a justifiable reaction to a man this beautiful agreeing to a date with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you when I get off duty. Pay attention to the road and go home and get settled in Stiles.” Jordan squeezed Stiles shoulder and made his way back to his cruiser waving as he passed Stiles resuming his patrol duty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles happily drummed his hands on the steering wheel letting out a triumphant yell. He’d have to tell Scott. He had a date! With the hottest deputy in Beaconhills! Stiles pulled back onto the road heading home, he had a date to get ready for after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>